xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Lone Wolf
Lone Wolf is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at Cape Singbreeze in the Gormott Province. It features a conversation between Sever, his Driver, and Cressidus. Introduction Sever :"Ahahah. Ahh, this is the life. The wind on your face. The air in your lungs... It feels like freedom! This kind of place makes you glad to be alive." Cressidus :"What are you saying? You talk like you aren't always free to do as you please." Sever :"Hissss! Issss something wrong with your eyes? Does this look like freedom to you? Following a group of brats and Nopon like a teacher on a school outing?" Cressidus :"You do it because you like them, right?" Sever :"*crackle* LIKE them? I do it because I have no choice!" Cressidus :"Gahaha! You seem to enjoy it anyway!" Sever :"Maybe something IS wrong with your eyes!" Sever's Driver |-|Rex= : :"You're pretty talkative today, Sever." |-|Nia= : :"You're talkative today, Sever." |-|Mòrag= : :"You're rather talkative today, Sever." |-|Zeke= : :"You're jolly talkative today, Sever." Sever :"You think? Hehe... I suppose I'm just in a good mood. Talkative or not, I'm always keeping a watchful eye over everyone." Cressidus :"Haha, good one! More like you're always wandering around doing your own thing!" Sever :"You've always got something to shout back at me, haven't you?" Cressidus :"Waaah!" Option 1 (Sever's Trust +900) Sever's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Do you dislike having to worry about others?" |-|Nia= : :"Do you hate being around us?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Do you hate caring for others?" |-|Zeke= : :"Do you just hate other people?" Sever :"Hmph, well to be honest I've never liked being part of a large group. Others are just an unnecessary burden." Cressidus :"So we should just leave you behind? You'd be lost without us, admit it! It's important that your Driver be able to keep an eye on you." Sever :"How rude... Jerk. Why don't we leave YOU behind? I'm sure it would be fun to watch you rage." Cressidus :"Waaaah! You wouldn't do that!" Sever's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Ahaha, you guys argue so much but I can tell you're good friends." |-|Nia= : :"Ahaha, you guys argue so much but I can tell you're good friends." |-|Mòrag= : :"Heh, you guys argue so much but in truth you're good friends." |-|Zeke= : :"You fellas argue so much, but you're really good friends, aren't ya?" Sever :"What? Are you serious? This oaf is no friend of mine!" Cressidus :"At least we agree on something! I'd rather be friends with an Igna!" Sever :"Yeah? You're one to talk, you Gogol-faced buffoon!" Cressidus :"Waaaah! I'm stronger than a Gogol!" Sever :"Oh. Whatever you say. At any rate, I'm just going to continue doing as I please. As long as I find this place tolerable, I'll keep on lending my services to you. I expect the same from you, Driver." Option 2 (Sever's Trust +1000) Sever's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Why do you prefer being alone?" |-|Nia= : :"Why do you prefer being alone?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Why do you prefer your own company?" |-|Zeke= : :"Why d'you like doing your own thing?" Sever :"Alone is just easier. Nobody to burden you. Besides, the phrases "lone wolf" has something of a ring to it." Cressidus :"You're a Blade, though. You can't just survive on your own like that." Sever :"You don't think I know that?" Sever's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Do you feel like we're holding you back?" |-|Nia= : :"So you feel like we're just holding you back." |-|Mòrag= : :"You mean to say that we are just holding you back?" |-|Zeke= : :"What, so we're just holding you back?" Sever :"Hmm? No, not at all! No need to go cry about it. It's all fine. I don't have any particular objection to being around you. And I certainly don't feel held back. If anything, it's rather enjoyable... Hehehe... It's as Cressidus says. Without a Driver, I cannot continue living. I envy those who are able to live alone. That's all I meant. You don't need to concern yourselves over me. Got it?" Cressidus :"Hahaha! You're a character, Sever." Sever :"Shut up, you! That counts as concerning yourself!" Category:Gormott Province Heart-to-Hearts Category:Sever Heart-to-Hearts Category:Cressidus Heart-to-Hearts Category:XC2 DLC Heart-to-Hearts